Callax Soren Albre
Overview Callax is a well-kept young man with a bright, charming smile. He keeps up a very nice demeanor towards strangers, though he is very picky of those he trusts and befriends. He is incredibly devoted to his family, and to his job. He can either be found working, tending to his animals, or with his siblings and mother. Appearance Callax is a rather heavy set man, very tall at the stature of 6' 2" and something upwards of 200 lbs. He is not out of shape, but he is not incredibly well defined. Years of hard work have calloused his hands and feet, but overall his skin is fairly unblemished. He is overall a shining example with a shining smile. Background Callax is the son of May and Syxis, though his father disappeared when he was a young age. He then lived with his mother May and his stepfather, Tristan. His parents, however, were taken when he was at a young age. This in turn forced him to grow up rather quickly, raising himself the best he could. His parents did eventually return, but even later when his parents were in more trouble he found himself in the same situation, but this time with two little siblings to raise up as well. From all of that, he never left behind the values of how important family was to him. As a kid, he would hide the various farm animals he liked the best from slaughter, specifically a laying hen named Marvin Marius Reigner I. He managed to keep his mother from killing them (At least, the majority) and still tends to many of them to this day. After he grew into a man, he found his place within the field branch of the NIC, testing his mind and clue gathering skills to put away criminals and bring back information of the unknown to the research branch. After the destruction of Westmoor, his partner and leader Patricia Impiraco left Novania as well as their head of research, Percival, being exiled from Novania. After these events and the betrayal of his fiancé he decided to leave the kingdom with his daughter in search of a better more stable life, leaving all his investigations and information behind, hopefully to be picked up again one day... Known Associates Friends Percival Mieli Stanford Whitehollow (Insertvariousothernameshere) Tulipalo "Violet" Mieli Patricia Imparico Harlow Rosewood-Hakim Voel Auntie Pel Vitalia Albre Edgar Bookman Acquaintances Dieb Gaudner Galya Writhen Yue Lin Jiao Lin Thane'Amaelia Enemies Headless "Figure" "Evil Cook" Personality Text Likes * Animals of any kind * His job * Weddings Dislikes * Harming defenseless animals Quirks * Has the best smile ever tbh * Sleeps with a candle lit * Smells like citrus Other Theme Music The National - Don't Swallow the Cap Dredg - Same Ol' Road Face Claim Nathan Fillion Item Claims A simple silver pocketwatch His pair of Flintlocks, the smaller one hidden somewhere on his person. His Flintlock musket, only carried when heading into immediate danger. Callax's first, and current notebook. Pet Claims Valerie Montague Lipton (Just Lipton for short) Clifford Thunderhoof Mason II Carmen Bolt Marvin Marius Reigner I Lincoln Clux Brick Porkly Potts And many more... Category:Characters